


Hurt

by Beeps B (Anonimousli_Kanonical)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Activity Planning, Angst, Gen, Mentors, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonimousli_Kanonical/pseuds/Beeps%20B
Summary: My first ever drabble!





	Hurt

"Nancy? What's wrong," one of the eight year-olds ask the teen, who grabs a paper to write a poem on, attempting to calm herself. Patricia stands at the front, teaching their peers to make a fortune teller. When Nancy found out they had planned the same lesson, she switched to a paper hat - a stupid project. Almost no one participated in making it. The "cool girl" hadn't even thanked her.

As she grabs her pen, Pat genuinely offers, "Hey, you want me to teach this to you?" Nancy, shocked, runs out of the room crying. "She forgot," she sobs, hurt.


End file.
